Crazy In Wonderland
by Rachel V.S. World
Summary: Wilfre is a boy with a desire to leave the world that denies him, so he searches to create a new one. Too bad some people just don't agree... Human!Hero X Human!Wilfre, Human!Jowee X Human!Mari. First pair is non-icky yaoi. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1: Second Thoughts

_Hey, yo! Rachel V.S. World here!  
_  
_I was listening to a song on the radio, which is totally unrelated to this story, which just popped in my head. XD  
_  
_For those of you who think it's too short, I'm working on the second chapter right now; so HOLD YER HORSES.  
_  
_I hope you guys love this, and don't hate me for not updating on my other stories.  
_  
Thank You Lots,

_~Rachel V.S. World_

* * *

Wilfre slammed the heavy book on his bed, sending some scattered papers everywhere. He backtracked; carefully making sure his "friends" weren't following. He had lost them. Breathing a sigh of relief, he quickly shut his bedroom door, making sure it was locked. Trotting over to his well-kept mattress, the boy sat down; crisscross applesauce; and gently placed the tome on his lap, gasping in awe.

Now, he finally had it in his possession; the sheer power emanating from it made him shiver in expectation at what was to come. If the legends are true, and entire dimension lay in his hands; ready for him to explore; to master, RULE, and to create.

But most importantly, he could finally leave this place for good.

Wilfre eagerly reached for the cover.

… _But…_

… _What about Jowee?_

Wilfre paused.

_And Mari?_

_…Aren't they your friends?_

"…"

_And consider that boy that you just met. You like him, don't you?_

Wilfre blushed. "N-no!"

_Yes, you do…_

Wilfre pressed his fingers to his forehead, as if to rid himself of a headache. "Mom, stop it. I don't-...I don't like him like that."

_Oh, deny it all you want, honey, but just remember who the one inside your head is. _

_You can't hide anything from me._

"Okay; fine." Wilfre muttered. "Just leave me alone now, alright? I'm working." He looked down at the book in front of him.

_Okay, sweetheart._

"Thank you."

He reached for the book again; opening it and reading the cover page out loud. "The Book of Life…"

Brushing back a strand of his longish hair, Wilfre reached for his pencil box; taking out one colored pencil and setting the rest aside. He chuckled to himself.

"Hehehe… this is going to be a masterpiece…"

* * *

_Hey, you guys; give me a shout-out if you really want this story to continue, and I'll work my butt off to complete it._

Thanks. :3


	2. Chapter 2: Nighttime Pursuit

**_Hello, Drawn To Life fans! Rachel V.S. World reporting for duty!_**

_**This is the second chapter that I promised you! I hope it satisfies you, even though it's shortish. I'm kind of stuck with school and writer's block and everything, so I'm a little slow on the uptake. Lucky that I'm sick today, huh? XD**_

_**Anyways; enjoy this, my dear audience. Say so if you want even more, and I will gladly oblige. :3**_

_**This is Rachel, over and out! :D**_

_**~Rachel V.S. World**_

* * *

Night had fallen in Osa City, bathing the entire neighborhood in darkness. Lampposts dotted the streets like stars, but not much sky could be seen through the tall buildings. What sky you could see, though, was dyed an odd pinkish purple; an effect from the city lights' reflection off of the clouds that drifted silently by.

…It probably would have been majestic, had it not been for the noisy traffic and the ignorance of the people who walked about the singular destination that was their home. Darting through the hustle and bustle, a girl squeezed between two commuters and motioned for the others, one of them carrying a boy on his back.

"Come on, you guys! We have to get to City Hall!" She shouted towards them. The one who was carrying the other stumbled through the crowd, panting heavily.

"Good God, Drew; you're so heavy…"

"…Sorry, Jowee…" Drew mumbled meekly.

Jowee stopped to take a rest, shifting his companion's weight higher. "Damn… shoulda gone with the wheels, huh?"

"But I really wanted to try out these braces."

Jowee ignored him and looked up at his friend. "Mari… I don't think we're gonna make it in time…"

"No, Jowee! Don't give up yet!" Mari exclaimed, "We're so close!"

"No, I mean look." He weakly pointed to the building in front of him. "…The place is already swarming with cops."

Mari turned around to find that Jowee was right. Several police cars had already surrounded the City Hall, the entrance blocked off by yellow tape. "Darn it!"

She dashed to the sidewalk in front of the Hall, skidding to a stop to peek over the mass of people that was already starting to accumulate. Mari gestured towards the two; "C'mon, Jowee!"

Jowee slowly made his way to her, groaning under the weight of the blond on his back. "Mari, I can't. Not while I've got Drew."

Mari looked quickly back at them, shouting, "Fine, then! Don't worry, I'll be right back!" before she pushed her way into the crowd.

"Ugh…" Jowee sighed. Turning around, he grumbled, "Come on, Drew, we've got to find you a chair. This weight is killing me."

"Okay…" Drew complied, wrapping his arms tightly around Jowee's neck. After some silence and walking, he asked, "Jowee, where are we going?"

"To find an ambulance. I've watched Law and Order, dude; there's always one at every crime scene." Jowee said with a confident smirk.

"I thought it was a firetruck…" Drew mumbled.

* * *

"I'm sorry, ma'am, excuse me, coming through-" Mari bumbled through the onlookers, trying to find a way to the door of the City Hall. Suddenly, she bumped into something dark blue. "Oomph!"

An angry man with short brown hair and a policeman's hat turned to her. "Hey! Watch where you're going, kid!"

"S-sorry, sir…"

"Don't say you're sorry, just don't let it happen again!" He cursed as he picked up his fragile walkie-talkie from the sidewalk. Pushing the button, he spoke to the receiver. "All units, this is Cricket One, do you read me?"

Quickly skedaddling away from the Sheriff, Mari hid behind a lamppost. Twisting her head back so she could listen, Mari could barely make out a crackled voice respond, "Cricket Two, loud and clear."

"Good. I need a description of the guy, pronto; Cricket Two. Do you copy?"

"Copy that. Suspect is a white male, small build, about 5'6; with gray hair. He was wearing a black shirt, black pants and shoes. He is unarmed."

Mari's breath hitched. _That's Wilfre…_

"Any idea where the suspect fled?"  
"North of City Hall, sir. We are currently patrolling the Market and the main streets, but we've got nothing so far."

"Well, keep looking, then!" The man practically yelled into the device. "We can't let the book fall into the wrong hands!"

Mari stared into the ground, wide-eyed with shock. _I had no idea he was serious…  
_  
Sliding her back down the ornate pole, Mari hit the ground with a thud. Curling up her knees to her face, she leaned her head towards the sky. _Wilfre… why?_

* * *

_**Dramatic Mari is dramatic, Awesome Drew is awesome, Author Rachel is terrible at updates, and Jowee is... Jowee. AND DAT CRICKET. XD**_

**_Dang, son._**

**_~Rachel V.S. World_**


End file.
